The Way the World Ends
by Sean Hiruki
Summary: It's the end of the world as we know it. What are they Guys and Gals from Bleach gonna do about it? Can they survive the Horror as normal Humans? Remember "When there is no more room in Hell, the Dead shall walk the Earth." Alternate Universe
1. Begining of the End

**THE WAY THE WORLD ENDS**

**[A Bleach Fanfiction with Zombies**

I'm in a Zombie mood now. So, Alternate Universe Bleach Zombie Survival Story.

Summery: A strange virus is infecting people In Karakura Town. Ichigo and freinds find themselves in the middle of a possible World Wide Infection.Who well survive?

Yes, the Soul Society crew is here too.

Rated: M from blood, gore, Strong Language and Zombies.

Day 1: Begining of the End.

It didn't start in some Top Secret Labratory.

It didn't start like in the Movies.

Nobody knows how it really started.

One can only guess.

But I know.

**Thursday January 17th 2008**

**1:37 AM**

It seemed like another night. A normal dull night.

The man sighed as he leaned on the bridge's railing

This town was boring as hell.

He looked at the water below.

A women.

"Holy shit" He gasped. He ran off the bridge and into the water. He pulled out a body.

The man felt no pulse.

he tried CPR.

Nothing.

He felt a pain in his neck. A strange feeling liquid poored from his neck.

The women's teeth dug into his neck.

He gasped for air but only blood came out.

His eyes rooled back and the women let go.

It was not long before he opened his eyes.

They were pure white.

**6:50 AM**

Ichigo yawned as he walked out the door.

"Cover your mouth,Ichigo" His girlfriend, Rukia sighed as she followed him.

They argued as the walked until they met up with Uryuu and Orihime.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Uryuu asked over Orihime's giggles.

"You should really concentrate on the Finals, Kurosaki-kun." The well endowed red-head giggled

" 'Hime's right, Kurosaki. This is our last chance to get good classes for the Spring Semester. Your in College now. Start acting like it" Uryuu agreed with his girlfriend.

"Go to hell,four eyes" Ichigo grinned as he flipped Uryuu off.

"Are you two gonna fight or what?" Came a familior voice

"Morning, Sarg" Ichigo said.

"Hello, Mr. Abarai" Uryuu greeted.

Renji was in his usual Police uniform. As always, his favorite Magnum was at his side.

"Mornin' Kids. Damn, I wish I had your kind of energy this early in the fucking morning." Renji laughed.

"Yeah, well it isn;t really all that." Ichigo grinned.

"Yeah yeah. Don't you guys have your Winter finals today?"

"Yes,sir. we were just heading over to the University now." Uryuu answered.

"Well then I got bad news for you!"

"Ohiyo Officer Matsumoto!How are you?" Orihime greeted the busty blonde Police Officer.

"Hello Orihime!"

"Greetings everyone." Came a calm voice.

"Captain Kuchiki,sir!" Renji saluted his superior.

"Hello brother" Rukia bowed.

"So what was the bad news Officer?" Uryuu asked.

"You woke up early for nothing. Kurakara University is closed."

"WHAT?" Ichigo shouted like an idiot.

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"Don't know. But they called alot of Officers down there. I think something's going down." Matsumoto answered

"We have yet to be called in, but it is best that you are ready, Abarai" Byakuya said.

"Yes,Sir."

Their radios all fizzed to life

_"To all officers on duty, please report to Karakura University. All officers use caution."_

Renji sigh "Well, that's us. See you kids later!"

And with that the three left.

"Well this is one step away from being fucked up" Ichigo sighed.

"Guess that means we are going to the University anyway,eh Kurosaki" Uryuu grinned.

The four grinned at each other and jogged off to their College.

**Karakura University**

The scene before them was suprising.Police cruisers and SWAT vans surrounded the University.

"This does not look good" Gasped Ichigo

"Thanks for the update,Captain Obviuse." Uryuu commented.

Rukia was almost speachless ,"What in the hell...Why?"

"We shouldn't be here. I have a bad feeling." Orihime muttered.

They all knew she was right. She was always right about these things. But they went anyway.

Damn Human Curiousity.

They found an open window.

It was dark and Empty.

There was a strange chill in the air.

They found themselves in one of the long hallways of the English Wing.

"What's that smell?" Orihime wondered aloud.

"Not sure..." Her boyfriend answered.

He walked over to the nearest room and opened the door.

Another Dark, Empty room.

The smell grew stronger.

Uryuu searched the room and found the source of the smell under a desk.

A severed Human arm, chunks of flesh were ripped out.

Uryuu looked away and quickly walked out of the room.

"Don't go in there. I think there might be a Killer in the school."

"What was in there?" Ichigo asked

"An..An arm...A severed arm."

They gasped.

"Holy shit,dude." Ichigo paced around a small part of the hallway.

"So what now?" Rukia spoke up

"We get the hell out of here."Uryuu answered He grabbed Orihime's hand and ran for the window. Ichigo and Rukia followed.

**Kurosaki Clinic**

**12:10 PM**

They were watching TV with Isshin.

The News was reporting something worse than they all first thought.

A female reporter was standing infront of the University.

_"We are live at Kurakara University, where the scene has become chaotic. the Police and SWAT Teams are surrounding the University trying to anticipate what the Killer is going to do next. None of them are saying what exactly is going on. We can only guess"_

_The loud KRASH of a shattered window. The camura turns to see a body falling out of the fourth story. The body lands on the ground and immediatly tries to grab at something, though there is nothing near it._

_"HEY! Get that camura out of here!" Yelled the Chief of Police, Ukitake._

_"But,sir, what is going on?" The reporter pushed._

_Ukitake sighed "We don't know ourselves. We just got some of the injured to Karakura Hospital. We estimate the dead at around 10. We think there might be more than one killer...I'm sorry I can't say any more. But, I advise everyone to stay inside and lock all doors. Just incase one of them escaped before we got here." And with that Ukitake ran back to his Crusier._

Uryuu squeezed Orihime's hand lightly. He said nothing. But she knew what he was thinking. She put her other hand over his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine,Uryuu." She whispered, reffering to his Father, Ryuuken, Director of Karakura Hospital.

"Ichigo!" Came Chad's deep voice "There's a Riot!"

"What?"

**Memory Lost...**

**Fastforwarding Memory to a more recent one.**

What do you think so far?

Wonder if you guys know what'll happen next,eh? Maybe I'll add another element to the story.

**MEMORY STRAND 1 END...**


	2. Dirty Hands,Empty Pockets

**THE WAY THE WORLD ENDS**

**[A Bleach Fanfiction with Zombies**

I'm in a Zombie mood now. So, Alternate Universe Bleach Zombie Survival Story.

Summery: A strange virus is infecting people In Karakura Town. Ichigo and freinds find themselves in the middle of a possible World Wide Infection.Who well survive?

Yes, the Soul Society crew is here too.

Rated: M from blood, gore, Strong Language and Zombies.

Chapter Title is a song by Corrosion of Conformity off the Album In the Arms of God (They arnt a Christian band. they are METAL!)

**DAY 2: DIRTY HANDS AND EMPTY POCKETS (Already Gone)**

"Fuck me..." Ichigo moaned.

"Why in the hell would this happen?" Rukia asked no one.

"This is messed up..." Uryuu said, minding his language infront of his girlfriend, who kept quiet.

"Told you..." Chad said simply.

It was a riot alright. Right in the middle of Main Street were burning cars and multiple people attacking others.

They kept a safe distance away. Watching the Horror unfold, but only for a few minutes.

The sound of Renji's Magnum shot through the air and one of the attackers jolted back a step as he was hit in the chest. He recovered quickly and continued his attack,Ignoring the wound.

Uryuu noticed something else that was strange

"He isn't bleeding! You shot him but there is no blood!"

"So I see,Uryuu! Come one, lets get back to Isshin's place" Renji said as he put his firearm away.

The five did as they were told and went back to the Kurosaki Clinic

**Kurosaki Clinic 2:19 PM**

"What in the hell is going on?" Ichigo gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"Dunno...A few guys escaped from the University and started this. I've never seen this before. This is WAY beyond Fucked Up." Renji answered.

Uryuu's Cell Phone Rang.

"Hello? Father! Are you alright? Yes, I'm fine. What's wrong,Ryuuken?...No way. I know you wouldnt lie! Yeah, I'm woth Kurosaki now. Yes. Right. Got it. See Ya"

He hung up and stared grimly at his friends

"That was my Father. He's driving over to Your place,Kurosaki."

"Why isnt he helping the people who got hurt?" Ichigo asked

"They died...All of them. But, they didnt stay dead. They started attacking the Nurses and Doctors. Ryuuken just escaped.He isn't hurt,thankfuly. He'll be here soon."

It took him only 10 minutes to get there, but to Uryuu it seemed like days. Orihime gave him some comfort while they waited.

Ryuuken was still in his Doctor's Coat, blood covered most of it, leaving only some white.

"It was Hell down there. They died...But they got up and killed! The people they killed got up and killed!"

Renji's Radio fizzed and Matsumoto's voice filtered through

"_Hey! Renji! You ok?_"

"I'm fine,Matsu'. Where in the hell are you?" Renji answered

"_With Captain Kuchiki and Chief Ukitake in my Cruiser. They whole place is turning into a War-zone. Where are you?_"

"Kurosaki Clinic."

"_Well,then that is were we are headed!_"

-------------------------------------------------

After the three got inside they closed and locked the doors.

"That was messed up...I have never seens such horror!" Ukitake gasped.

Matsumoto had to get a drink of water before speaking.

"I...I have no clue what they were. They were as Dead as dead can be. Yet...They walked around and ate people."

"Zombies" Chad grunted

"Come on,Sado-san! There is no such thing! Right dad? DAD!" Karen pulled on her father's shirt as he stood in silent awe.

Ichigo had never seen him so afraid.

"This is impossible."

-----------------------------------

Three full hours of nothing. Nothing attacked them. No Lights. No anything.

Except Screams and Moans.

They hide upstairs as the Night came.

They tried to sleep. But it was difficult.

Uryuu held Orihime close to him, whispering a song she loved into her ears.

"I change my clothes ten times before I take you on a date  
I'm in a cold sweat, I panic, and it makes me late  
I knew you never asked for this  
I know  
My shots will always misfire  
My shots will always miss

Does everyone stare this way at you?  
I only look this way at you

I change my clothes ten times before I take you on a date  
I get the heebie-jeebies, and my panic makes me late  
I break into a cold sweat reaching for the phone  
I let it ring twice before I chicken out and decide you're not at home

Does everyone stare the way I do?  
I only stare this way at you

I never noticed the size of my feet  
Until I kicked you in the shins  
Will you ever forgive me  
For the shape I'm in  
For the shape I'm in

Does everyone stare the way I do?  
I only stare this way at you

I'm gonna write you a sonnet but I don't know where to start  
I'm so used to laughing at the things in my heart  
Last of all I'm sorry 'cos you never asked for this  
I can see I'm not your type and my shot will always miss

Does everyone stare the way I do?  
I only stare this way at you" (("Does everyone Stare" by The Police))

As he sang the last lyrics, Orihime drifted into sleep and Uryuu soon followed.

They Knew not the Horrors that awaited them tomorow.

_**MEMORY LOST...**_

_**FASTFORWARDING MEMORY TO A MORE RECENT ONE**_

_**END OF MEMORY STRAND 2.**_

**Good sofar? sorry for the short chapter**

**Read,Review and Enjoy!**


	3. Passive

**THE WAY THE WORLD ENDS**

**[A Bleach Fanfiction with Zombies**

I'm in a Zombie mood now. So, Alternate Universe Bleach Zombie Survival Story.

Summery: A strange virus is infecting people In Karakura Town. Ichigo and freinds find themselves in the middle of a possible World Wide Infection.Who well survive?

Yes, the Soul Society crew is here too.

Rated: M from blood, gore, Strong Language and Zombies.

Todays Chapter Title is brought to you by the band A Perfect Circle.

**MEMORY STRAND 3: PASSIVE**

**Kurosaki Clinic; 6:45 AM**

KRASH!  
The sound of a broken window jolts Uryuu and the others awake.

"Shit!"

Uryuu didn't have time to see who shouted.

Downstairs they found someone had thrown a rock through one of the windows.

"Son Of A Bitch!" Rukia yelled at the stupid kid who threw they rock.

I call him stupid, not because he threw a rock just for kicks, but that he was out in the open.

It took one a half a minute for a group of THEM to find him and drag him off screaming.

They had to block it off before more came.

Isshin had only a few 2X4s, but they had to do. They did it quickly, because they were sure the sound of them hammering nails would be heard by THEM.

When they were finished they went back upstairs. Renji and Byakuya kept guard at the top of the stairs while the others talked.

Ichigo was pacing back in forth in his room, while Rukia sat on the bed and the others stood around the walls.

"We can't keep hiding like this. They well get in eventualy." Ichigo said after a few minutes of silence, though he still paced.

"We know" Matsumoto sighed.

Ichigo continued, "We need a way to defend ourselves. You Officers have your Guns, but all I got is a Sword I bought at the Renn Fair."

"You mean that Giant Black Butcher Knife? I wouldn't call that a Sword,Kurosaki" Uryuu said, remebering the huge sword Ichigo bought at the Medievil Fair that sometimes came around.

"It's better than nothing,Ishida" Ichigo sighed.

"The Police Station has a room full of weapons we confiscated and that the SWAT Teams use." Ukitake said, speaking for the first time all day.

Rukia snorted "Great,so we are going to pull off a Resident Evil 2 deal then? What's next? Goto the Mall like George A. Romero's Dawn of the Dead?"

Ryuuken cleared his throat, "What other choice do we have, Rukia? Though, I think going to the Mall is a horrible idea. Kurosaki is correct. We do need a way to defend ourselves. We should go to the Station like Chief Ukitake suggested."

"What about transportation,Ryuuken? I won't leave Karin and Yuzu behind. We have Eleven people and only Three cars, including yours and mine." Isshin pointed out.

This was the first time Ichigo had seen his Father so serious.

"There is a Van on the side of the road we could use." Renji said from the stairway.

"Then lets do this!" Ichigo grinned, punching his fist into his hand. "Let me just grab Zangetsu and we can get out of here!"

"Jesus Christ,Kurosaki! You named your Sword? Your a College Student, Not a Samurai" Uryuu could only sigh.

Rukia sighed aswell "He names everything he owns...Besides Me, of course"

"Ichi-Nii!! Hurry Up!" Karin yelled.

"I'm Comin'!"

The rest of them got ready aswell.

Renji gave Uryuu his 9mm Handgun.

"I got my Magnum. You can have that weak ass peice of shit"

"Gee...Thanks." Uryuu looked at the pistol.

He knew that 9mm pistols were indeed weak, especially comapaired to a .45 cal. Magnum, like Renji's.

But it'll have to do. He hoped that THEY were killed the same way they are in the movies.

"WE GOTTA MOVE,PEOPLE!" Came Rukia's yell from the van.

Not the best idea in the world.

They heard moans and screams from all around.

They really gotta move,now.

They all ran for eather the cars or Van.

------------------------------------------------------

**End Of Memory Block 3.**

**Fastforwarding Memory to a more recent one...**

_**Sorry for the short chapter,Guys and Gals! Chapter 4 well be longer and better!**_

_**Read & Review!**_


End file.
